Once A Month
by Booshie
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy agree that they should do something at least once a month. Uh, sex, yaoi so don't like, don't read!


**Once A Month  
****Rating: NC-17 cause there's sex  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly, these are just my ideas, so don't sue...  
****A/N: This a birthday fic for my friend. I haven't wrote HP/DM in a very long time, and I usually do Bottom!Draco, so I thought I'd change it about for a Top!Draco.  
So read, enjoy and review, but be nice to me pleasee.**

Once A Month

It was 2pm on a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Harry Potter was still sulking. He was sitting there, in Draco's armchair, just staring at the television. His messy hair flittering in his bright vivid green eyes, which didn't have them horrible glasses surrounding them, instead, he had switched to contact lenses. Harry wasn't fully dressed either, just a baggy top and his red boxers.

Draco Malfoy was pottering about, frowning to himself at Harry's sulking. The blonde had tried everything to make his lover of six months feel better and nothing had worked. Draco had tried baking Harry's favourite chocolate cake, but Harry and just looked at it and said he wasn't hungry. Draco had called Harry by his last name numerous times and Harry had barely even moved or looked at him.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, his icy grey eyes just staring at Harry. It was starting to get boring, Draco groaned, walking back into his kitchen and sat himself down at his dining table. He just didn't know what to do. He rested his head on his arms and sighed to himself. "This is taking the piss" The blonde muttered to himself. He didn't know what to do anymore, he was even tempted to kick Harry out, but Draco knew he'd only be ringing him up later, demanding he came back because he missed him.

It had been two years since the war, since Harry Potter had saved the world. Everything worked out in the end for Harry, Draco on the other hand, had a very tough life after the war. His father took his magic away and disowned him after finding out that Draco had feelings for a certain boy who saved the world. Although it did take a while to finally admit his feelings to Harry, but he was so happy when he found out that Harry felt the same. That was six months ago, Harry had helped him find a muggle job, and helped him get a place of his own. Harry also had a place of his own, but seemed to live at Draco's most of the time, not that Draco was complaining, well, he kind of was now.

Everything was going fine between the unusual couple until bout a week ago when Harry had come back from the Ministry of Magic where he worked, looking very unhappy, he didn't even tell Draco why. And since then, Draco and Harry hadn't had sex, hadn't gone out together, or done anything that Draco wanted too. "I've had enough of this, I need to find out what's wrong" Draco growled to himself, before pushing his chair back loudly, and stormed into the living room. He walked toward the television and turned it off before facing Harry.

Harry huffed and looked up at Draco, still sulking, "I was watching that, Draco" Harry whispered, looking around his for the remote.

"I'm sure you were, after all, you've watched every single episode of 'The History of Scotland'" Draco snapped sarcastically, swiping the remote control up from the coffee table before the black haired boy could grab it. "Now, beings as I have your full attention, you best tell me what's wrong, _Potter_" Draco hissed Harry's last name, knowing that Harry hate being called Potter these days.

Harry shuddered at his last name like that. The black haired male sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Fine! Fine! I'll bloody tell you then!" He snapped, glaring at Draco. "I'm pissed off with us!"

Draco wasn't expecting that to be the reason and his heart sunk as quick as his eyes dimmed in colour. Draco stared at the floor as he perched on the coffee table. "But….but why" He whispered, not even looking anywhere else other than the floor. Looking at the floor, however did make Draco realise that he needed to do the house work.

Harry was sulking yes, but he couldn't help feeling sad for make Draco's face sink. He hated making Draco upset or angry. Harry had to admit, Draco had a very emotional face. Draco knew this and often used it to his advantage. But Harry knew, that at this present time, that that was not the case. "Not in like a bad way or anything Draco" Harry said, sliding forward in his chair to rest his hand on Draco's thigh.

Draco slapped his hand away, "Then what? What is wrong with us? Is it that I leave my eyeliner stains on the sink? That I can't do mash potato without your help? WHAT?" Draco said, his pitch getting higher towards the end.

Harry shook his head, laughing slightly. "No, none of them things Draco, those things make me love you even more! I was at work the other day, and I saw Seamus! Remember him Draco?"

"The Irish gay? Yeah I remember him, I remember his cock too" Draco said, smiling to himself.

"…Not funny, Draco, not funny. But anyway, I saw him last week, and we got talking, cause he's in a relationship with this bloke, they've been going out for a while now, and I obviously mentioned us, and we've been getting on" Harry explained, reaching out for Draco again. This time he didn't get battered away, but Draco made no movement towards Harry.

"But anyway, as usual with Seamus, we ended up talking about sex. His partner is bottom, just like you, but once a month, they switch it around for fun. Seamus admitted that he loved being top, but that once a month where he became a bottom, he reckons it's amazing." Harry paused a moment to study Draco's face. Nothing seemed to have changed but at least Draco was looking at him now. "I've been moody because I feel that it's unfair that you've never been on top, not even once. I just feel like I'm not in a very fair relationship because we've never comprised when it comes to my needs." Harry sighed, seeing the hurt flicker in Draco's eyes.

And to be honest, Draco was hurt, he was hurt because of the way Harry felt. Draco had never thought of it like that, and maybe he should start thinking like that. "But when I do try and do something for you, you won't let me Harry…" The blonde replied quietly.

"I know… because I know the things that I want to do, you probably wouldn't like." Harry said with a simple shrug. "But I was thinking, if we both compromise, then maybe we'd argue less and get on even better. I'm not saying this six months hasn't been perfect, because they have, I love spending time with you, Draco. You do have to admit though, we do argue a lot, and there are times when I do think that we shouldn't be together."

Draco had heard enough, and he couldn't take it anymore. Of course, he knew Harry was right, and maybe Draco should start to compromise. Draco suddenly stood up, "I'll be back in a little while" The blonde whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek, before leaving his apartment, leaving Harry confused and slightly scared.

Harry looked at the time. It was 8pm and there was still no sign on Draco. Harry checked his mobile again, and was about to send him a text before he decided against it. After all, Harry had already sent him texts numerous times and he hadn't got a reply from any of them. "I've fucked this up, big time. So what if he doesn't top, I love the feel of his arse around my cock anyway" Harry snapped to himself, storming into the kitchen, and filling the kettle up and turning it on, admittedly he slammed the kettle harder than he needed too, and was rather surprised that it still worked.

Just as Harry got a mug from the cupboard, he heard the front door open and close. "Draco?" Harry called out, walking into the hallway, where he saw Draco just staring at him, his icy grey eyes filled with lust. "Where have you be-" Harry started to ask, but before he could finish, Draco had walked towards him, slamming Harry against the wall and started to bite his neck causing Harry to gasp.

Draco heard Harry's gasp and chuckled to himself. Draco's mouth sucked at Harry's neck, his teeth grazing the red patch that he had just made on Harry's neck.

"Wha- What are you going Draco?" Harry whispered, though he wasn't complained, Draco had a skilled mouth. He could smell the faint scent of alcohol coming from Draco's mouth, but Harry knew he was still sober, his mouth and tongue were being too serious for Draco to be drunk.

"Compromising" Draco whispered, his hands roaming under Harry's t-shirt. Draco didn't wait for Harry to say anything, well he wouldn't be able to anyway as Draco captured Harry's lips in a greedy kiss. The blonde ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Harry eagerly gave him. Draco's tongue stormed into Harry's mouth, tasting, exploring every part of it. 'God Harry tastes so good' Draco thought to himself, his hands roamed back down Harry's chest towards his boxers. He rubbed his palm over Harry's restrained erection.

Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, his legs wobbling at the attack of sensations he was experiencing. Harry's hands, planted themselves in the blonde's soft hair, which smelt of coconut.

Draco broke away from the kiss, panting slightly, and admiring his lover's red swollen lips. He kissed him softly once more before his hands pulled down Harry's boxers, exposing his hard cock, which was leaking pre-cum already. "You're too easy Potter" He whispered. Draco had to use Harry's last name, he couldn't call him Harry if he was trying to dominant, Draco didn't think it'd work. He smiled at Harry, before forcing Harry to turn round. Draco's strength seemed to come from his pure lust at the moment, and even Harry was startled by his sudden change of nature.

Draco smiled to himself at the sight of Harry's arse, and Draco couldn't help himself, but he smacked it a few times, causing Harry's breath to hitch. The blonde reached into his back pocket, where he pulled out a tube of KY Jelly, he opened the cap quickly and squeezed the lube onto his hand before throwing it on the floor. "This may hurt a little bit" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, his breath tickling the back of Harry's neck.

Draco's finger started to tease Harry's puckered hole. Harry lent his head against the wall, groaning at the sensation as Draco's finger entered his body. It burnt and stung a little bit, but then Draco started to move his finger in and out and the feeling got even better. "Fuck" Harry groaned as he pushed back onto Draco's finger, which the blonde took as a sign to enter another finger.

"Merlin Harry, you're so fucking tight, I can't wait to get my cock in you and hear you scream my name" Draco growled, continuing to fuck Harry with his two fingers, scissoring them occasionally. Finally, Draco's fingers brushed that special little spot inside Harry, causing Harry to shout out in pleasure.

"Do it, do it again!" Harry cried out, pushing back harder onto Draco's fingers.

Draco removed his fingers, and Harry whimpered at the loss. The blonde used the rest of the lube on his hand to coat his hard, throbbing cock, the pre-cum mixing in nice with the lube. "Brace yourself, love" Draco whispered to Harry, as he placed the tip of his head at Harry's pink, quivering hole. Harry bit down on his bottom lip as Draco slid his entire size into Harry.

"Ugh" Harry groaned, his forehead coated with sweat as he used his hands to brace himself by placing them against the wall. Draco waited a moment to let Harry get used to the feeling. Which was actually rather hard for Draco, considering how tight Harry was and how horny Draco was feeling. Then Draco started to move, slowly at first, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the tightness of Harry's arse, and the feeling as each time he pushed, he felt Harry's inside grab onto his cock more wantonly each time.

"Gods Draco, just fuck me" Harry groaned out, the feeling too intense, and he felt so close to coming anyway. But that was all Draco needed, and he picked up the pace, his cock slamming unforgiving into Harry's arse. Draco's cock, now started to brush Harry's prostate every time, and Harry was seeing stars as moans and groans flowed out his mouth.

Hearing the noises Harry was making was almost too much for Draco as he started to pull on Harry's hips in time with his own thrusts. Draco could hear his balls, slap against Harry's, and he knew they were both close. Draco's hand reached round, which was rather awkward considering their height differences, but he managed to reach Harry's cock, and started to wank him off in time to his own thrusts. The pre-cum was flowing quick and plentiful on Harry's cock.

"FUCK, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO" Harry chanted, getting louder and louder each time, he couldn't bare the onslaught anymore and was soon coming into Draco's hand, but most of Harry's cum did end up on the wall. Draco groaned, moving his hard away from Harry's cock, only for his hand to move upwards, grabbing Harry's hair as Draco carried on pumping, harder and deeper.

"…Harry" Draco groaned, struggling to even make the word as he came, deep into Harry, thrusting just a few more times before he pulled out. They both stood there, dazed for a few seconds before they both fell into a heap on Draco's hallway floor, in a messy, sweaty heap.

"God Draco, that was so fucking good" Harry whispered, holding his arm up for Draco to slot into place, snuggling up to the dark haired male.

"Once a month?" Draco whispered.

Harry laughed and nodded, "I agree, once a month"


End file.
